Wicked Games
by JadeGemstone
Summary: Five months after the Trail, Will a song bring Rogue and Gambit together again?
1.

Disclaimer: Gambit and Rogue are Marvel's. "Wicked Games" By Chris Isaac. Writers' note: Takes place five months after the trial. Joseph has helped Rogue control her powers.  
  
  
Wicked Games  
  
  
The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange word desire  
Make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you  
  
  
Remy wished the song would soon be over, but it had just come on. He lay on the top of his bed, dressed in boxers, his mind half-way between sleep and awareness. His entire reason for laying like this, for agonizing over one crooning love song ,slept down the hall, in the woman's wing of the Xavier mansion.   
  
Oh I don't wanta fall in love  
No, i don't wanta fall in love  
With you  
With you  
  
Remy tossed onto his stomach and groaned and feverantly wished for the torment to end. Five months ago, she had given him the cold shoulder, literally. She left him in Antarctica. Had it not been for the green mist lady, he would be dead now. The pain of betrayal squeezed at his heart then and it squeezed at his heart now. This song was doing nothing to ease it.  
  
What a wicked game you played  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me think of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
  
Remy could take no more of Chris' crooning voice. He slammed his hand onto the clock radio, smashing it.  
  
"Merde!!" Remy cursed. He rolled out of bed and decided to take a walk to ease his mind. He slipped on a robe and left his room. As he walked down the darkened halls, he heard that song again, coming from the woman's wing.  
  
The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange word desire  
Make foolish people do  
I never dreamed I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you.  
  
Remy walked closer to the song's source, then he stopped. Rogues' room. He listened carefully as the song became sung by two voices.  
  
No I don't wanta fall in love  
" No, ah don't wanta fall in love"  
No, I don't wanta fall in love  
"No ah don't wanta fall in love"  
With you  
"With you"  
  
Remy's throat hurt. Rogue was singing along, her voice full of tears and regret, her full soul into the music.  
Remy pushed open the door a bit and saw her, holding her radio in her arms, rocking, tears streaming down her face, singing to the last bits of the song. Remy closed his eyes. Mebbe she still love me an' might take me back. But not now, now I give her time.  
  
Remy opened his eyes to look at her again, then she slips back to his own room, closes the door and lays back down on his bed. A slight smile rests on his face  
  
Mebbe it no' so hopeless after all  



	2. 

Disclaimer: Gambit and Rogue are Marvel's. "Mistake" Belongs to Serial Joe. Writer's Note: Second part after "Wicked Games."   
  
  
The Mistake  
  
  
"It's all a mistake  
How long will it take?  
When the dreams are all gone  
How long do you wait?"  
  
-Serial Joe "Mistake"  
  
  
Rogue stood on the balcony outside her room, breathing in the cold night air, her lungs burning. She welcomed the sensation, the hurt, anything to take away the pain in her soul. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her thinly veiled body. She started to float unconsciously, her flight powers holding her still in mid air. She was five feet above the floor of the balcony. All she wanted to do was fly away from this place, to go far away. She shivered again and wondered if Remy had felt these same shivers in antarctica. Her mind and body go still.  
  
How could ah have been so heartless? Ta leave him there? Without anything? Ma god, ah still love him. Ah know ah do. Ah wouldn't be in so much guilt if ah didn't.  
  
Rogue landed back down onto the balcony and turned back into her room. On her way to the door, she passed a framed picture of her and Remy on New Year's Eve last year. She picked it up and looked at the photo. She had put her gloved had on his cheek and as much as he was looking at the camera, he was looking at her, his devil eyes shining brightly. Her own green eyes shone very brightly as well. They had looked very happy, very buzzed, and very much . . .   
  
" In love." Rogue finished her own thoughts. She placed the photo back down on her dresser and walked out of her room.   
  
On trembling legs, she walked down the woman's wing to the men's wing of the floor. As she approached Remy's room, second thoughts entered her mind.  
  
Ma god, how could ah think he'd welcome me after what ah did ta him? He hates me, and ah know it. Who wouldn't? This is all a mistake.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry Remy, for all Ah've done. Please forgive me." Rogue whispered out as she placed her forehead on the wood of his door for a second. She then turned and started to walk down the hall again, silent tears dripping off her eyelashes and streaking down her cheeks.  
  
She didn't notice the door as it opened a crack. Red on black eyes peek out and fix on her form, their mysterious pools, filled. The door opened wider, and Remy stepped out.   
  
"I forgive ya chere, if only y'forgive me." Remy said, his voice rough and raw.  
  
Rogue gasped and turned around to face him. A hand came up to her mouth briefly. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, wearing only boxer shorts. Shadows dipped and curved with his muscled chest and belly. Shadows covered his face as well, but the bright reds of his eyes shone brightly.  
  
She walked slowly toward Remy, her hand still at her mouth. She stopped at least two feet in front of him. Her thin nightgown swirled around her ankles from the night air.   
  
"Remy, Ah'm sorry for leaving you and not giving you a second chance. It was all a mistake. Ah . . . ah love you very much. It hurts me ta be without you, "Rogue managed to say, then," and as for what y'all did, well it's all in the past, Ah forgive you."  
  
Remy took a deep breath then broke the space that separated them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her into his arms, finally feeling her smooth flesh on his. He ran his hands over her bare back and kissed her shoulder lightly then kissed her cheek.  
  
"J'aime, mon chere, I love you," Remy whispered into her ear," I forgive you completely as you hav' forgiven me."  
  
He looked into her deep green eyes and smiled slightly.   
  
" Sugah, thank you,"Rogue smiled," Ah love ya too, Remy."  
  
A shine flowed into Remy's eyes and then he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on hers.  
Rogue moaned and pressed her lips up into a kiss she had been waiting for. Remy pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeper, his arms hugging her tightly to his body.  
  
They pulled apart slowly and Remy looked deeply into Rogue's eyes.  
  
"I love you , chere , " He whispered," an' coming ta my room was no mistake." 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Gambit and Rogue are Marvel's. Writer's Note: Takes place after Mistake   
  
  
  
Rogue's Having a Baby  
Or  
Remy's Knocked Her Up  
  
*.................* Denotes telepathic speech  
  
"Are you sure you're ok, Rogue?" Jean asked Rogue as her face started to whiten as she looked at the dinner.  
  
"Sure, sugah, Ah'm .................fine." Rogue started to say but then clasped a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.  
  
Jean looked across the table towards Remy who was halfway out of seat to go after Rogue.  
  
* Remy, may I ask you a question?*  
  
* Sure t'ing, Jeanie, shoot*  
  
Remy got up and walked out to where Rogue is , still keeping his mind open to Jean.  
  
* Have you and Rogue 'made up'?*  
  
A mental laugh flowed with the words* Yep, made up lots, t'anks to dat Shiar technology in dat bracelet Joseph give her*  
  
* Ah-huh, How's Rogue?*  
  
Remy leaned in and placed a hand on Rogue's back, soothingly, as she started to puke her guts up.  
  
* No too good, Jeanie. Is she gonna be alright?*  
  
* Let me 'talk' to her*  
  
Jean quietly asked for the salt from her husband Scott as she reached her mind out to Rogue.  
  
* Rogue, hon, has your 'Aunt Flo" visited you this month?*  
  
A shiver of sickness flowed with the words* Ah don't think so...........no 'she' hasn't. Oh ma god, Jean, do ya think Ah'm ..............PREGNANT?*  
  
* I'd check with Hank to see for sure, but it's quite possible*  
  
* Thanks*  
  
"So, Bobby , how was your Weekend?" Jean asked smoothly as she looked at Iceman.  
  
  
----------------:)------------------------------------:)----------------------------:)-------------------:)-----------------  
  
  
"There's no doubt about it, my Mississippi Mauler, you are carrying a child." Beast said , his blue eyes peering over the rims of his glasses  
  
"Oh, ma god, Ah'm gonna have a baby?," Rogue said as she placed a hand onto her still flat stomach," Ah've gotta tell him."  
  
" Affirmative, and soon," Beast said and he placed a furry hand on her shoulder," and may I be the first to say congratulations."  
  
"Thank ya Beast." Rogue leaned over and hugged Beast tightly  
  
"Oh, Beast, how'm Ah gonna do this?" Rogue whispered into his ear  
  
"Straight out and clear, and with a heart full of joy, like you normally do." Beast said then smiled as he hugged her back.  
  
"No time better than the present," Rogue said," Where's Remy?"  
  
  
-------:)----------------------:)----------------------:)-----------------------:)-----------------------:)-----------------  
  
  
Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.  
  
The basketball bounced up and down in Remy's hands. He was sweating and the moon was out , casting a eerie glow upon his skin.   
  
"Remy?" Rogue said as she walked out to the basketball court.  
  
The ball dropped unnoticed from Remy's hands. He walked out to her and took her into his arms. He pressed his face into her shoulder and kissed it slowly with slight nibbles.  
  
"You ok now chere? What did Hank say?" Remy murmured into her ear   
  
"Remy, how much do you love me?"She asked , closing her eyes and enjoying his embrace.  
  
"More den life, chere, more de anyt'ing." Remy whispered  
  
"Remy.................I know why I've been sick lately." Rogue said , starting to be scared.  
  
"Why, chere, what is it?" Remy leaned up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ah'm pregnant, Remy, with your child." Rogue said and then waited for his reaction  
  
"Pregnant? Wit' my petit enfant?" Remy asked, his eyes glowing in the dim moonlight.  
  
Rogue nodded slowly and then suddenly was swinging though the air by Remy, his arms tightly around her. He started to laugh and shout for joy.  
  
"Oh, chere, I love you." Remy said then placed Rogue on the ground and kissed her deeply.  
  
He pulled back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Marry me." Remy asked as he looked into her dark green eyes.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as she searched his eyes for truth and hope. They shone brightly.  
  
"Of course, Remy, I will." Rogue said breathlessly and leaned up to kiss Remy again.  
  
--------:)----------------:)-------------:)-----------------:)------------------:)-----------------:)-----------------------  
  
Jean snuggled into her husband's arms for the night then nuzzled his neck  
  
*Scott?*  
  
*Yes, Hon?*  
  
*Do you think we could get this place ready for a wedding hon?  
  
* I think so, why?*  
  
*We might need to in a few months*  
  
Jean took a peek into Remy's head.  
  
* Hmmmmmmmmm, make that days*  
  
The couple chuckled quietly then fell asleep. 


End file.
